Tales of a Pyromaniac: Revamped!
by MissDaniWhatsHerName
Summary: Join Rae, the feisty RED Pyro, and her crazy friends on their seemingly pointless adventures once more! Now revamped and back again! Collaborated with Dezzithediscoduck! See inside for details! Ratings may vary! Happy reading!


**MissDaniWhatsHerName: Hello everyone! Welcome to the revamp of Tales of a Pyromaniac! Now, before you get all crazy on me, let me just say that there is a logical explanation for what happened here. The entire thing is on my profile, please go check that out before you continue reading this intro! :3** **Now, if you did actually go and read the entire message on my profile, yay! :3 So you now understand that this is going to be a collaboration fanfiction with two authors, two people writing collectively together, and that it will be jam-packed with more ideas than ever before! I want to thank my fellow author, Dezzithediscoduck for coming up with this idea to get Tales of a Pyromaniac and my writing back up and running. Without him, I'd still be in a corner crying away about it. XD I also wanna thank him for letting me post this on my account! :3**

**This is being rated M for safety reasons … I am NOT losing this story again, Goddammit! D:**

**Thanks in advance for reading everyone! Hopefully this will turn out even better than the original!**

**Take it away, Dezzi! :D**

**Dezzi: Hey guys and gals, Dezzi here :) I'm a friend of Dani's, and I was a huge fan of the ToaP series, so naturally I was upset, to say the least, when it disappeared. So I decided to ask if we could start it back up again! :) And here we are. So, we are gonna be alternating writing chapters (This time, they're saved on a backed-up Google Doc, so it can't possibly get deleted, lol), so it should get interesting. Note: I live an incredibly busy life (No fricking excuse), so there is a slight **(**high**)** chance of me being a bit (very) late, every so often (all the fucking time). But, anyways, I will be doing the first chapter to kind of introduce you to my writing style (which is significantly different from Dani's, but hopefully you'll find that it's not in a horrible way!). I get the feeling that my writing will be a little slow and boring for you guys (I've read too much Mark Twain lol), but I'm not really an experienced writer yet, so hopefully it'll develop and stuffs. Let the show begin!**

* * *

"Ah, it's good to be back," thought Rae, plodding through the dank red tunnels of 2fort. She was accompanied by Sniper, who was teetering and tottering back and forth, desperately balancing her noble assortment of bags. She had just gotten back from the little town that she and the gang had gone shopping at, but she had the vague feeling that she had been gone for much, much longer. It felt like weeks, or even months since she'd been to her musty red bedroom, seen her adorable sandy-brown rabbit Nibbles, or worn her red fire-retardant suit. As she neared her room, Nibbles ran out to greet her, but ended up tripping Sniper, who disappeared in a pile of pink bags and women's clothing.

Naturally, Rae was tending to her rabbit instead of the bushman. "Dammit, Sniper, watch where you're stepping!"

"It was the damned rabbit's fault!"

"You're the one that almost crushed him!"

Sniper just rolled his eyes and muttered something about fur coats.

"What was that you said?" Rae said angrily, stepping menacingly closer to Sniper. He towered over her by at least a foot, but she still somehow managed to intimidate him.

"I was just asking if I could go now?" Sniper lied with an uneasy smile.

"Oh, go piss on some BLU's." She said, laughing internally at Sniper's obvious unspoken fear of her.

Sniper glared at her as he exited the room, bowing sarcastically.

Rae then proceeded to flop down on her rough blood-red cotton sheets and fondled her rabbit for a bit, then got up and put her new clothes away.  
She was about to sit down and read a new magazine she had gotten at the store when she heard the sounds of arguing coming from the rec. room. She pressed her ear against the door to hear more.

"... supposed to be here!" shouted Soldier's gravelly voice.

"Come on, I need to see her!" demanded a strangely feminine voice.  
_  
Why do I know that voice...? _thought Rae.

"What's this BLU sheila doing here?" said Snipes.

"She wants to see Mumbles!" Scout exclaimed.

Rae was torn. What would the guys say if they found out she was friends with the enemy? On the other hand, what would they do to Violet if they didn't? This wasn't  
like them finding out she was a girl; this was practically treason! She heard boots stomping down the hall, and quickly backed away from the door. Suddenly, her door was thrown open, and she was being hugged forcefully by a large BLU mass. The next thing she saw was all of he RED teammates staring at her through the doorway like she was crazy, as well as glaring at her BLU friend.

"Well, fuck." She and Violet muttered simultaneously.  
**  
**

* * *

**Dezzi: Aw, shit. I don't remember if Rae had already introduced the team to Violet yet, so I assumed they hadn't. If they have met before, then consider this chapter unrelated to the story, and it functions solely as a sneak peek at my writing. If they haven't, please give constructive criticism and all that fancy stuff, it's all appreciated and helps me develop my writing more! In real life, I'm a very factual guy, so naturally my writing isn't very abstract or creative. But yeah :) hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, then don't be afraid to say so! See y'all! **

**MissDaniWhatsHerName: Nah, you're good, Dezzi. Rae hadn't introduced Violet or nothing yet. XD So there's the end of the chapter! That was an awesome first chapter if you ask me! I love how it's such a change from my writing style, and I think the change is why I love it so much. :3**

**Now, feel free to send in the constructive criticism and lots of reviews, but please, no flames; we are not Pyros. We do not enjoy being flamed. XD**

**And a quick ending shout out to the best person in the world, Dezzi! It's his birthday today and since he's the best co-author ever, I wanted to get this chapter out today especially for him! (Since it's on my account, I'm the one doing all the uploading. XD) Happy b-day, Dez!**

**Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
